1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable storage medium having a game program stored thereon for moving an object in a virtual space, and a game apparatus for such a game program; and more specifically to a computer readable storage medium having a game program stored thereon for moving a predetermined object based on posture/motion information obtained from predetermined detection means for detecting a posture or a motion of an input device operated by a user, and a game apparatus for such a game program.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as a so-called golf game, a golf game which is enjoyed by a player by swinging up and down a wireless controller to operate a golf club (to make a golf swing) in a virtual game space (for example, the users manual of “WE LOVE GOLF!”, CAPCOM Co., Ltd., pp. 6-7, 16-17 and 22-23). In this golf game, an operation for making a swing is performed as follows. First, a gauge as shown in FIG. 58 is displayed on the screen. In the gauge, a remote control cursor 901, a club head cursor 902, and an impact zone 903 are displayed. The player swings up a controller while pressing an A button of the controller. Then, in association with this motion, the remote control cursor 901 moves along the gauge (moves rightward in FIG. 58) In accordance with this, the club head cursor 902 moves as following the remote control cursor 901. The club head cursor 902, when catching up with the remote control cursor 901, is inverted to return to the original position thereof. When the club head cursor 902 reaches back to the impact zone 903, the player swings down the controller. Thus, a shot motion of golf can be made. In addition, when the player makes the shot motion while pressing a predetermined button (button 1 or button 2 in the above-mentioned game), a topspin or a backspin can be applied to the struck ball.
However, the above-described game has the following problems. In the above-described golf game, the swing power is determined based on the position of the remote control cursor 901 when the club head cursor 902 catches up with, and overlaps, the remote control cursor 901. Therefore, the player can make a shot using the above-determined swing power by merely making a motion of swinging down the controller at the timing at which the club head cursor 902 goes into the impact zone 903. Although the shot can be made by merely matching the timing, the particulars of the swing-down motion (the moving velocity of the controller during the swing-down motion, etc.) are not reflected on the swing power or shot power. Namely, because the swing power is determined when the club head cursor 902 catches up with, and overlaps, the remote control cursor 901, the influence of the swing-down motion is not reflected on the swing power. For example, even when the player swings up the controller and then swings down the controller rapidly with a strong power, such a power is not sufficiently reflected on the particulars of the shot. Therefore, the player cannot feel that his/her motion of moving the controller is strongly associated with, for example, the progress of the game.